I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a gain circuit and an amplifier.
II. Background
Amplifiers are commonly used to amplify signals to obtain the desired signal level. Amplifiers are widely used for various applications such as communication, computing, networking, consumer electronics, etc. For example, in a wireless communication device, amplifiers may be used to drive a headphone, a loudspeaker, an external device, etc.
An amplifier may have various requirements. For example, an amplifier may be required to provide a large range of gain and have small programmable gain steps. It may also be desirable for the amplifier to have robust performance and to occupy small layout area in order to reduce cost.